


Cheating

by dimethief



Series: All about feeling [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit is a crackhead, Cheating, Drama after drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, I promise this is sweet, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury, Jealousy, M/M, not really but you get it, sweet sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: Jäger had serious crush on someone who could not give what he wanted. But then he realized he had another person who's been standing besides him the whole time. However, this time he still messed it up.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Series: All about feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642480
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it’s Eva! Thanks for reading this! I hope yall enjoy it!!!  
> A huge shout out to @mirrorworldangel who’s my beta reader/editor. She’s so kind, and she helps me a LOT with the grammar mistakes. The reason you guys can read it without any weird grammar bothering you is because of her!! Please go check her works as well, she’s just AMAZING!  
> I swear the whole thing is only getting cheesier at the end. I was having a hard time matching the timeline with the previous one, but I did it! Tbh this one has more fluff than angst, not like the last one.
> 
>   
> Editor’s Note:
> 
> Hi, this is mirrorworldangel! I have done the changes and edits, and can you check if it is suitable for your taste? I hope you like it...And thank you for letting me have the first glance upon this sweet beautiful treat, it has fulfilled my taste for chocolate! :D And do you know how emotional I have become the more I edit in the middle part?

**Cheating**

> _"I used to think that the worst thing in life was to end up alone. It's not . The worst thing in life is to end up with people who make you feel alone."_ \- Robin Williams

Jäger knew this day would come. He continues to stare at his phone screen with a dead gaze, so far there are no replies he has received from Bandit since last Saturday. Jäger threw his phone aside on the bed, before throwing himself to the bed as well.

_ I’m so stupid _ . Jäger could not do anything but blame himself. How stupid he hopefully thought that he would have a chance with Bandit. After Jäger confessed his feelings to Bandit, Bandit kindly let Jäger do whatever he wanted, but only in a sexual way.

_ “I can’t. Sorry, Marius.” Bandit shook his head lightly, before giving his trademark smirk at Jäger, “But I’d love to be your friend with benefit, you know, fuck buddies.” _

Now, Bandit is paired with this creepy and quiet Russian soldier. He should’ve seen this coming since there were so many times Jäger heard Bandit slip moan that hunter’s name out from his lips when he was balls deep on Bandit’s cock in his throat.

No matter how hard he tries, Jäger still fails to calm his mind from the pain. He sighs heavily and took a deep breath as if he’s getting ready for another arduous mission. He then jumps out of the bed and rubs his face with his hands. He needs something to distract him from those unstoppable thoughts, so he decided to go to the workshop.

“Where are you going this late?” asks Blitz, glancing at Jäger who just closed the door behind him.

The pilot gives a weak smile at his friend and says, “ Workshop. Why are you still up this late? It’s almost 1.”

Blitz sighs lightly, his worries for Jäger begin to deepen. “Stop that fake smile. It makes you look ugly.” Blitz glares at Jäger before continuing, “And I’m up because Dominic told me to wait for him. He said he forgot his key, and he does not want to get locked out. He also promised me he’d be back by 1.”

Jäger’s face tenses a bit when he hears that name. He waves one of his arms to Blitz, “Whatever. I’m leaving. Good luck with that.”

Jäger, satisfied with his sarcasm, closes the door behind him. He knows Bandit must be with the Russian at this very moment, and he’s sure that he won't be back until morning. Jealousy crawls into his heart, and he can taste its bitterness on the tip of his tongue.

The workshop is not as empty as he thought would be when Jäger finally enters the workshop. A small lamp is the only source of light in the dark; glowing at the furthest corners of the room. Next to it sat a mysterious figure, their large frame blocks several rays of the light forming a large shadow behind them, hiding their presence. The figure then leans to the right, checking at the entrance to see who is coming to the workshop.

Jäger then sees a mop of dark brown hair he recognises peeking out, and he immediately greets that mysterious figure in surprise, “Oh, hey… Fuze. I thought nobody’s here.”

Fuze nods back without much emotion to show, and he turns back to whatever the project he’s working on right away.

Jäger blinks his eyes a couple of times in surprise, and slowly begins to walk to his table. His table is right next to Fuze. About a week ago, Fuze moved his stuff next to Jäger and told him it’s more efficient for them to work on their gadgets together. Jäger did not reject it since they’d been working on their respective gadgets together many times. Plus, it’s not like Bandit is ever coming to the workshop, though that table was assigned to Bandit at first.

Jäger then sits down, but he doesn’t really know where to start with his work. He’s not in the best mood for working right now, and the only reason he came down here is to distract himself from those bitter and painful thoughts. He could help but to start thinking back on how Bandit was always pulling pranks with that Russian by his side. He saw them sleeping on the couch with Bandit’s head on Kapkan’s chest while the movie was still playing. He has seen them do so many things that he wanted to do with Bandit, but none of that would happen, right? 

_ If only… _

“Can you help me with this?”

A voice then suddenly wakes Jäger up from his deep thoughts. “Huh?” Jäger asks while looking at Fuze, then he looks down at the tiny copper wire in Fuze’s hand, “Oh, what’s wrong?” he continued.

Fuze merely frowns as he puts the copper wire down on the table. “It’s not working. I did everything as I supposed to, like before, but it’s not working,” Fuze explains with frustration to Jäger.

Jäger stares at the half-done cluster charger then he asked, “Can I look at your blueprint?”

Fuze nods and hands the young pilot a stack of papers. Fuze let the young pilot go through his whole draft, blueprint, and his half-complete work on his table. Jäger’s focus is mostly on to the papers, he does not notice the Uzbek’s staring. He smells a hint of fresh lemongrass whenever Jäger leans over to check his cluster charger. Fuze is not going to lie, he likes that smell, and he _ likes the pilot _ .

Jäger is so deep into the work, he does not realize Fuze has not talked the whole time. He grabs a pen from Fuze’s table and starts his calculations.

“It… should work, Fuze. I don’t… huh?” Jäger glares at the number that’s on the paper with a confused look, then he turns his head to his right to expect to see the Uzbek who’s apparently not there anymore.

Jäger knows Fuze is not the talkative type, and sometimes Twitch would call him the weird one, but that doesn’t mean he would just simply leave without telling Jäger. The pilot is a bit worried now.  _ Did something happen to him? _ Jäger stands up from his seat and starts looking around while trying to find Fuze. The darkness blinds him, and the only source of light is from the lamp on Fuze’s table. Where is Fuze? Jäger thought, not only in worry but is starting to get scared now. Silence fills the whole workshop, and Jäger can’t help but think of some bad thing creeping in that usually happens in horror movies.

Then he heard light footsteps coming from the corridor. He looks over the door and whispers his name as light as he can, “Fuze?”

“You can just call me Shuhrat, you know that right, Marius?” Fuze walks in with 2 cups of coffee in each of his hands, a smile graced upon his face as he continues to stare at the young pilot.

Jäger lets out a soft chuckle, and he points at the coffee in Fuze’s hand and asks, “Do I get to have one?”

Fuze walks towards Jäger, and stares at the pilot’s smile, feeling his heart skipping a beat. He stops in front of Jäger, nodding while his eyes locking on the short guy.

Jäger can feel those beautiful dark brown eyes stare right into his soul. He never notices how tall and big his silent friend is. He feels this man could lift him up easily, but that is not important. Jäger kinda feels himself falls into those dark brown eyes; he sees those sparkles in those eyes, spreading out a mist of gentleness and warmth. Jäger lifts his arm and moves it up slowly.

He wants to touch this man’s eyes. His eyes have something he’s been wanting forever.  _ Those eyes... _ Jäger thinks.

“You can get just grab it,” Fuze smirks, interrupting his friend’s dream.

“Uh, wh..oh yeah!” Jäger’s eyes widen, and he feels his face is burning right away, so he takes the coffee from Fuze and sits down.

“You’re welcome.” Fuze replies to the flustered German with a playful smile as he sits next to him.

“Oh, thank you for the coffee.” Jäger tries not to look at Fuze, but when he sips the coffee he looks up at Fuze with a surprising look. How does he know what kind of coffee he likes?

Fuze lets out a laugh, and he knows what this German is thinking. He puts his hand on Jäger’s shoulder, and says, “I know what I want to know. And now, go help me with my gadget.”

Jäger looks back at the half-done cluster charger on Fuze’s table, and he can feel the warmth from the Uzbek’s hand on his shoulder. He puts down the coffee and starts to get excited trying to figure this problem out with his friend, Shuhrat.

The whole night, Jäger doesn’t even think about Bandit at any second more.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


Things move smoothly over the next few days. Jäger is now jogging on the treadmill, while he can’t help but secretly steal some glances at the tall Uzbek running on another treadmill that is next to his, but he saw Fuze was looking at him as well. Jäger flusteredly moves his eyes back, and he feels his cheeks are burning.

“Let’s go, Marius. I think you have run enough today, look how red your face is.” Fuze teases while catching his breath at the shy pilot who’s trying to avoid eye contact. 

Marius slows down his pace as he turns off the treadmill. He turns around and tries to say something to Fuze, but the door gym suddenly opens and he sees  _ the very person _ whom he doesn’t want to see the most right now.

Bandit walks in with Kapkan, his eyes locked solely upon the Russian hunter. He doesn’t even notice Jäger is staring at him. Moreover, he doesn’t even pay attention to anyone else in the gym except Kapkan.

Jäger swallows an impressive amount of bitterness and jealousy down his throat. It went straight down into his heart and bites it down like a wild animal claiming its kill. He clenches his fist so hard that Fuze can see his knuckles are turning white. 

Fuze then follows Jäger’s sight and immediately frowns.  _ Why would people fall for that crackhead? _ Fuze asks himself. But there’s no time to think about that. He has to get Jäger’s attention back to him. He needs Jäger’s full attention just for him. He wants Jäger! He wants Jäger **_as his own_ ** _. _

Fuze immediately takes Jäger’s hand and drags the lost and sad pilot away and out of the gym. 

It’s actually their first time holding each other’s hands  _ if  _ you count this as holding hands.

Jäger looks at the hand that is holding his own tightly. Fuze’s hand is warm, and that warmth is what Jäger is always falling for. He likes warmth. He used to seek warmth from Bandit, but he only ended up falling back into the endless coldness. And now there’s this warm hand trying to pull him out from the cold, trying to save him.

“Shuhrat.”Jäger whines, struggling his hand out of Fuze’s tight grip. 

He misses the warmth right away.

Fuze looks back with an unpleasant expression on his face. “Shut up.” Fuze frowns and pulls Jäger closer to him, “Stop looking at him. Aren’t you hurt enough?” 

Jäger opens his mouth in shock. _ How did he know? _ He’s scrambles for whatever words in his mind to try not to make himself a fool. “You don’t understand.” These are the only best words Jäger can find.

Fuze can’t describe his anger after hearing this.  _ What do you mean I don't understand? I fucking love you for all this time while you keep chasing for that crackhead. Who the fuck cheers you up these days? You’re the one who doesn't understand! _ Fuze thinks in anger, wanting to say it out loud, but none of them ever escape from his lips. Instead, he pulls the flustered young German even closer, and, without any hesitation, he presses his lips against those shaken lips.

_ What is he… _ Jäger is in so much shock that he forgets to fight back, or maybe he just simply doesn’t want Fuze to stop. Fuze’s warm lips cover his own, and slowly begins sucking upon his lower lips.  _ It feels so good. _ Jäger thinks, just as he starts to kiss back.

“Hey, get a fucking room!” Someone complained.

Jäger knows the sound, and he tries to push Fuze away. He doesn’t want to show this in front of that person. Catching Jäger’s two wrists with one hand, Fuze kisses even harder non-stop. He aggressively inserts his tongue into the short German’s mouth, chasing the other’s tongue for dominance.

“Geez, that’s hot.” 

“You wanna try, Dom?”

“Piss off, Max! Let’s leave these two horny teenagers alone, haha.”

Jäger hears those words, but his head is too messy to care.  _ This feels so good.  _ Jäger thinks, saliva drooling down from the corners of his mouth. Fuze then pulls away from Jäger and observes the messy pilot.

“My room?” Fuze asks with a smirk. 

Jäger nods shyly.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


Things have been lovely until 3 days ago.

“What are you working on?” Finka looks at Fuze’s table in the workshop. It was a blueprint with ink stains all over it, and Fuze is trying to copy down whatever is on it onto another paper.

“Wow, since when you’re this clumsy, Shuhrat?” Finka is surprised. She knows Fuze is never the clumsy type, and he never uses any ink in his work. He always prefers pencils so he can erase whatever mistakes he had made and write it again.

Fuze doesn’t look up but he replies, “It’s Marius’s. He wasn’t in the mood the other day, and he messed up his own work.”

“Huh..” Finka hums teasingly and then she asks again, “Was it about 3 days ago?”

“Why?” Fuze still hasn’t looked up.

Finka sits on the Fuze’s table, looking at Fuze with pity, and she asks, “Do you notice there are no pranks been done lately?”

Fuze sighs annoyedly, putting down his pencil, and he rubs his sore eyes from staring at the papers for too long. Then he asks, “What do you want?”

“Nothing really.” Finka jumps down to the ground, and smiles softly to the Uzbek, “Maybe you should pay more attention to what your little boyfriend has been doing these days instead of here fixing his work.”

“What do you mean?” Fuze looks confused.

Finka waves her arm behind telling the Uzbek that she’s done talking while she’s walking out of the workshop.

Fuze shakes his head. He has no time for puzzle-solving right now, and all he wants to do is to fix his lover’s work, so he can surprise him, and he hopes this would cheer his lover up a bit.

Jäger has not been in a good mood for the past three days. Fuze notices it, but he doesn’t ask why. He figures people can’t always be at their best all the time. Fuze even bought a little pottery plant for Jäger. At least the Internet told him that a little green can calm people down. Jäger put that little pot on his table in the workshop, but Jäger barely comes here to work on his project for the past three days. He only did once, and he knocked his bottle of ink down, which made him so mad that he smashed his magpie down on his table and ran off. 

Blitz told Fuze what happened in the workshop, but when Fuze asked him about what’s up with Jäger. Blitz shook his head and suggested Fuze ask Jäger in person.

_ He will tell me when he wants to _ . Fuze thought this to himself. He doesn’t even want to put any pressure on his lover. Plus for the next 3 days, they’re going on a mission together. It’s better to keep things light and relaxing around here.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


Fuze finished fixing Jäger’s work right before the day they’re supposed to go on a mission. Fuze can’t help but be proud of himself. It’s not easy to fix it. He had to figure out every word that was covered by the ink. But somehow he did it, he didn’t sleep much, and his eyes were always bloodshot red.

Fuze kisses Jäger upon his lips right outside the base. Jäger lowers his eyes, refusing to look at Fuze. Fuze is not pleased about it, but he decides to not care. He pulls Jäger into his arms, wrapping the short German in a tight hug. Then he whispers into the German pilot’s ear, “I love you.”

Fuze feels his lover is shaking, and there is some dampness beginning to spread around his shoulder and chest. In shock, Fuze pulls himself away only to see that Jäger is crying.

A red nose and watery eyes.  _ Jäger is indeed crying! _ .

“What's wrong, Marius? Are you hurt? ” Fuze asks in dumbstruck. He doesn’t know what’s going on.

Jäger shakes his head, and he grabs the Uzbek”s face, pressing his lips on the other man’s own. 

A soft but meaningful kiss.

“I love you, too, Shuhrat.” Jäger wipes his tears away, trying to give Fuze a smile.

It’s actually the first time that Jäger said these words to Fuze.

_ What is love? _ Jäger asked himself for so many times these days. He likes Fuze a lot, but it’s also hard to get over whatever that is left in his broken heart. Fuze has always been there for him. Jäger can tell how much Fuze cares about him. This man would literally do anything to make him smile. Jäger has never met someone like Fuze who actually puts him as their main priority. And Jäger is falling for this man so hard, that this time maybe he will not end up in the bottom of the cold. Unless...unless he fucked this up by  _ cheated Fuze with Bandit _ .

The whole mission is a mess, a bloody mess. Not only did they fail the mission, but it also got Jäger hurt badly. Whose fault was that? Fuze decided to take full responsibility for it.

“It was my cluster charger,” Fuze says emotionlessly to Harry.

“It was not, Fuze.” Harry puts the freshly printed files in front of him, “I have the whole chat log here from yall’s communication. I’m glad now we have this, so nobody can lie to me about what happened there.”

Fuze snorted.

“Don’t worry. I will not remove Bandit from the team.” Harry said.

Does Fuze care about Bandit? Absolutely not. But the one he loves and the one he cares do. __

_ “ _ _ Jäger’s dick tastes better than your hunter friend’s lips, and yet your friend still loves me. They all love me. What are you gonna do? _ _ ” _

Bandit’s words are like snakes wrapping themselves around Fuze’s heart.

“Whatever. I don't care.” Fuze stands up, trying to leave the office.

Harry stopped him, “Wait, how’s Jäger? Since you went there before you came here. ”

“He’s ok now.” Fuze pauses a bit, then leaves the room.

Jäger would not want to see Bandit leave. He’s so in love with Bandit. His heart would break to hundreds of pieces if Bandit leaves the team. And he hates to see him get hurt. Fuze walks slowly in the hallway, thinking this to himself. 

Fuze loves Jäger too, but does that matter? For Fuze himself, it doesn't matter if he’s getting hurt or heartbroken, all he wants is to make his love happy.  _ Jäger slept with Bandit? That’s fine. He said he loves me anyway. Right? He said it before we left the base. So he must be. It’s ok that his baby made a mistake. He doesn’t love Bandit. It was a mistake. _

With chaotic thoughts in his head, Fuze only feels nothing but anger growing from the betrayal.  _ I can’t do this anymore. _ Fuze finally accepted his reality.  _ It’s over. _

“It’s over,” Fuze says this to himself. And he thinks he would feel relief, but there’s only pain crashing into his chest. He doesn’t even notice the tears flowing down from his eyes. He just continues to walk in the hallway towards somewhere that he doesn’t even know.

Fuze is really heartbroken this time. But there’s no one here that he can hold on too. Jäger always has Fuze to count on, but there is no ‘Fuze” for him when he’s down. 

Finally, Fuze stops his pace in front of a door. Fuze gives himself a bitter smile. Eventually, he still manages to come to the ward where Jäger is resting.

_ Is it over or not? He just can’t let this go, even if it hurts him. _

  
  


\------------------

Jäger has been recovering well, physically. 

Since he’s been up, he hasn’t seen Fuze at all. He knows this time he’s gonna end up in the cold again by himself. It’s his own fault.

Bandit came to him to apologize about everything he had done.

_ “It wasn’t your fault that I slept with you.” Jäger tried to comfort the bearded German. _

_ Bandit held Jäger’s hands tightly, and said to him sincerely, “Don’t let go of him yet. Fuze is a good guy. He will forgive you.” _

Jäger sighs out in a deep disappointment to himself. Why would he sleep with Bandit? 

_ “You pity me. That’s why you slept with me.” Bandit told him, “You’re soft. And I used you. I was fried out of my mind, I was pretending you were Maxim. And you know you were calling ‘Shuhrat’.” _

It was two men touching each other but with completely different people in their heads. Every second of that sex was unbearable without any form of fetish imaginations. And their eyes were shut tightly, refusing to break their dream. Whatever happened in reality is mixing with their imagination. 

It was a mistake. But it was a mistake meant to happen. A mistake that helps them to see through the mist, so they will know what they really want.

It’s ok to make mistakes, as long as you learn something from it.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” says Blitz in a quiet tone.

Jäger looks up in surprise. He doesn’t know when Blitz has been here.

Blitz walks towards him, and he lifts his arms, wiping those tears upon Jäger’s face. 

“You should go talk to him,” Blitz said as he stares at Jäger with a worried look.

“I don’t think I can ever fix this, Elias.” Jäger looks down on his hands, seeing several tears dropping on his palms. 

“He was here almost 24 hours everyday.” Blitz sits next to Jäger on the bed, “When you were still unconscious, he was here every day. But he never shows up since you’re awake. Do you know why?”

Jäger looks up, shook his head. More tears coming down his face.

“He must have thought you don’t even like him or hate him. He knows you had this serious crush on Dominic, and he thought he would be the only one you ever loved. Now he doesn’t even know anymore. If he wants it all over, he wouldn’t have come here to spend countless days and nights here. He still cares about you.” Blitz sees his friend who is in awe dumbstruck, and now he believes his mission is finally done.

“Now, try to get better, so you can get out there and go talk to him.” Blitz stands up, giving his friend a warm smile. Then he leaves the room, and closes the door behind him.

“That was nice.” A voice coming from Blitz’s right side.

Blitz looks at the source of the voice, and smiles at him, “Well, thank you for letting me know Shuhrat is never over it, Timur. ”

Glaz chuckles lightly. He starts to walk away.

Catching up with Glaz’s pace, he bumps against Glaz’s shoulder with his elbow. He said, “Well, these kids are so messy with their love lives, I almost feel like a mom now.”

Glaz can’t help but laugh out loud. “You mean 2 dads?.” Glaz jokes.

Blitz looks at Glaz, a flush of light pink begins to spread upon his cheeks.

  
  


\-----------------------

  
  


Jäger stormed into Fuze's room, only to find that man laying his bed in the dark. Fuze reeks of alcohol. He opens the curtain to let some sunlight enter the room.

Fuze immediately groans in annoyance and tries to cover his head with his own blanket. 

“Shuhrat!” Jäger shouts to Fuze’s ear.

“What the fuck?” Fuze opens his eyes, but the sunlight still hurts. And the headache is killing him right now.

“We need to talk,” Jäger says calmly.

Fuze, now finally realizing what it is going on now froze. “Marius? Uh..” Fuze drawls in surprise but can’t ignore the pain on his head, “I’m glad you’re out of hospital now.”

“I’m sorry.” Jäger says quickly as if he doesn’t say it now, the man in front of him will disappear.

“Can you ask Timur for water and aspirin?” Fuze can’t deal with anything right now, he feels as if his head is about to explode. And his throat is even drier than the dessert.

Jäger raises his brows, but he gives him a bottle of water that he picked up on his way here, and a tablet of aspirin from Glaz. Glaz told him that Fuze has been drinking a lot recently, and if he really wanted to have this conversation with him, he’s going to need it.  _ Well, Glaz is right _ . Jäger thinks.

“Now, tell me what do you want?” Fuze still doesn’t feel good, but it’s slightly better than before.

“I’m sorry.” Jäger leans closer to Fuze, and says, “Can you please forgive me?”

Fuze closes his eyes.

Jäger sees the passive-aggressive reaction from Fuze, but he’s not given up yet. “He was high. He almost begged me to let him have this for one time. He was broken, Shuhrat. I pity him. But I don’t love him. I only love you!”

Fuze doesn’t make a single move.

Jäger bites his lips, still not giving up. “I know it’s all fucked up. I know I hurt you. I’m sorry.” 

Fuze still doesn’t move.

Jäger starts to feel like he’s losing hope. “Yeah, we fucked. But I was… I was thinking of you! Dominic was calling out Maxim the whole time. Yes, we were fucking, but none of us actually was thinking that we were fucking each other but the one we love.”

Fuze’s eyes twitch a bit.

“I feel so guilty after that. I can’t even face you anymore. But you thought I was just not in the mood. And you bought me flowers, and you even fixed my blueprint!” Jäger cries out, “Shuhrat, you’re the only one that cares for me this much. I can’t even tell you how grateful I am right now. I have never met someone like you. You changed my life, Shuhrat. Why wouldn’t I love you?!”

“Grateful? You fucking cheated on me!” Fuze opens his eye and accuses his lover who begins to cry in front of him even harder.

Jäger doesn’t back off. He climbs on top of Fuze’s lap, wraps his arms around his lover’s neck in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry. Please. Shuhrat.” Jäger presses his lips on the man’s face nonstop, “I’ll make it up to you. Anything. I promise I will never look at anyone else but you. You’re the best gift I ever had.”

Fuze lays a hand upon his face and stares at Jäger’s lips. Then looking at Jäger’s eyes for a moment, asking, “You promise?”

Jäger could not help but smile, and he continues to nod his head nonstop. “I promise, Shuhrat! I promise!” Jäger can feel his body shaking in excitement, “Thank you for forgiving me. I truly love you with all my heart, Shuhrat.”

Fuze sighs. He rubs his head and orders the young pilot, “Now get off me, I need a shower.”

Jäger shakes his head, hips locked firmly as he refuses to move away.

“What’s wrong now?” Fuze asks with a softer tone.

Jäger simply whispers something to Fuze’s ear, giggling shyly.

Fuze raises a single brow and looks at the young pilot with amusement. Then he kisses Jäger’s lips hungrily, while at the same time he begins taking off Jäger’s pants with his hands.

Fuze knows he will forgive him anyway. He knows he’s weak and soft around this young pilot. But it’s ok, everything will be fine. As long as his little pilot is happy, he’s fine with it. 

  
  


The end

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
